Sweet As Sugar
by InvisibleLines
Summary: Everyday, Quinn slips a candy into Rachel's pocket, a new one each time. But what happens when their relationship ends? /Complete Fluff/ONESHOT/


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

_**I. Day one**_

A green jolly rancher.

That was what she got the first day.

And the day after that, she got a cherry mash.

Every day, it was a new candy. A candy of different color, of different shape, and different taste. She'd find it in the back of her skirt pocket, all bundled up and wrinkled in its wrapper. And she'd roll it between her fingers and sniff the small sweet-tasting candy, not exactly sure how the candy had gotten into her pocket. And she'd place it in a cup that her father's had gotten her so very long ago; the one that said #1 daughter.

Rachel Berry was sure this would stop after the second day, but on the third, when she got home from school, a candy fell out of her pocket.

_**II. Day 35**_

It's a simple mint.

But the wrapper says that the mint will sizzle and create small fireworks in your mouth. Still, she doesn't take a chance, and she simply puts it in her cup, in all its glory.

Now, Rachel Berry knew that Quinn Fabray was behind it. She'd like to say that she knew because of her wit and cleverness, but actually, in all reality, she had seen the dozens of little candy wrappers fall out of Quinn's locker every day. Quinn pretended she didn't notice, even though the plastic was crunching and crackling underneath her simple flats. She would only give Rachel a sly smile and a wink every time she would ask.

_"I don't eat candy, Berry." She'd say, as they walked hand-in-hand down the hallway, "And what do you think I am? A romantic?" And a small chuckle would always follow afterward._

But Rachel Berry knew that the harder Quinn tried to play the facade of being tough and independent, the easier it was to see through the cracks of her mask. She knew that the girl who dyed her hair bright pink and got an "ironic tattoo of Ryan Seacrest" on the back of her neck was just a disguise to hide the real girl that held her hand and kissed her lips tenderly...

_**III. Day 88**_

A coconut haystack.

While she likes the candy, Rachel Berry only has one thing on her mind: Lucy Quinn Fabray is aggravating.

And stubborn.

So very, very stubborn.

Rachel monitors her girlfriends' every move and motion, trying to see if she can feel the little candy fall into her pocket. But she feels nothing. And Quinn gives her little knowing smiles when she feels Rachel watching her. But even though the girl is taking every single bit of her energy, Rachel Berry can't help but feel that spark of dizziness when Quinn gives her that smile. I mean, part of her hates it. It's infuriating and Quinn uses it to her advantage. But the way Rachel's knees shake and her stomach flips makes up for the cons of the smile.

Oh, Quinn is good. And Rachel knows it.

_**IV. Day 103**_

The soda popper is smooth in her palm.

The root beer flavor reaches her nostrils and it smells like Quinn's breathe that morning. She smiles the smile she inherited from _her_, and she puts it in her #1 daughter mug. And she notices that it's almost filled to the top with exotic candies.

Odd candies fill the mug and she sorts through them, because each of them, to her, is a symbol of her love for the girl.

And each day, when LeRoy comes into her room, he asks why Rachel doesn't eat them.

In response, Rachel simply says, "To eat one would destroy love" which is much like the quote that Quinn always says to her when she asks if she was the one leaving her candy.

_"To tell one's secrets would destroy the game."_

And every day, LeRoy tells her that it's just puppy love and she's being dramatic.

But Rachel knows that her father is wrong. She didn't feel this way with Noah or Finn. She didn't feel this way when Finn would kiss her. Puppy love was a term that you used for eleven year olds who say they love each other, even though they've only dated an hour. Their relationship wasn't like that. They had grown and become one with each other. They had shared so much and they had so much more to do together.

Their relationship was more than puppy love.

It just was.

_**V. Day 157**_

Blood seeped out of the cut on her hand. And the dent in the wall threw everything off balance. The quiet tick-tock of the clock helped her shattered heart to stay in place. The shards of clay and candy closed in on her.

And she was being surrounded, but there was no one around.

Rachel Berry wasn't sure what came over her. It was an impulsive act. An act that showed the current status of the love she had for the girl who was soon about to leave for Yale. With one flick of her wrist, and an anger that had bubbled up, the mug had sailed out of her hand and had crashed into the wall; the contents and mug shattering on impact. One piece had found a home in her palm.

Little pieces of candy were spread around the room. The lemon drop that she got on day 15 was split into 100ths, each part in its own territory.

And Rachel Berry wondered if there would come a day where the dent in the wall would just become a distant memory. Maybe there would come a day where she didn't see the scar that would form on her hand. But as of today, she couldn't see herself forgetting the six months and seven days they were together.

Looking around, a sob sizzled and wormed its sharp self out of Rachel's throat. And it burn and stung and the pain was causing her head to spin and stir. And she wonders if her dad was right.

They had ended, just like he said. Their relationship crumbled like a cookie, its pieces broken and lacking the ability to come back together. Everything was nothing. And nothing was everything.

And nothing was right in Rachel Berry's world.

_**VI. Day 169**_

It's a new day and the sun is shining and the scar had faded slightly. Rachel Berry has a couple of new composition notebooks, all clean and tidy and not used. Just the way she likes it. It's time to get back to order and forget about being, what you would call an outcast.

Putting her stuff in her locker, she smells a sweet scent. It's a smell of strawberry. And it's lovely and she glances around to see where the smell was coming from. And, of course, walking past her is Quinn. But, oddly enough, a sly smile is present on her pink lips. And she can't help but wonder what would have her so happy on a very miserable day.

But before Quinn turns the corner, she slowly turns around. Rachel blushes, embarrassed she got caught looking at the one she still loved. But Quinn just gives her a knowing smile and a wink, and turns around to disappear behind the corner.

Curiously, Rachel reaches into her back pocket, the right one to be exact. And she feels around, surprised when she finds something.

Pulling the mystery object out, she looks at it, and it's a small strawberry hard candy.

And Rachel doesn't know what will happen. She doesn't know if they'll ignore each other forever or become friends or even start up their relationship, but Rachel did know one thing.

Quinn Fabray was good. And she couldn't deny it.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. Just a random idea I had. What'd you guys think? Let me know in a review! :)


End file.
